<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necessary Violence by QuestionsOfScience</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908584">Necessary Violence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionsOfScience/pseuds/QuestionsOfScience'>QuestionsOfScience</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mating Bond, Violence, lucien beats up azriel, nesta "saves the day"?, non Canon, part of my own little headcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestionsOfScience/pseuds/QuestionsOfScience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Lucien beats up Azriel for being a fuckboy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Elain Archeron/Azriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necessary Violence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was watching the scene in glee where finn beats up brody and thought of this.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOgQ3GqTT3c</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azriel walked down the hallway and to the room where he told Gwyn he would meet him. He opened the door to the room, it was bathed in darkness. He shut the door behind him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good evening, Gwyn.” He purred, he flicked his wrist in the direction he knew the light would be and the room came to life with light. But it wasn’t Gwyn sat on the bed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nesta’s head turned to look at him, she was sat at the foot of the bed, on leg on top of the other, a knowing smile on her lips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nesta how did you-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I told you. This is what I do.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How did you know where to go?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gwyn told me. I’ve already told her about you and Elain and how you’ve been running back and forth between her and my sister. She wasn’t impressed.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can’t tell Elain. Please, I’m not proud of this.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Save it shadowsinger. Elain is my sister and I’m not impressed with how you’ve been treating her and Gwyn is one of my closest friends, it’s not very romantic to say you love one and then run off to the other. I’m meeting with her and Emerie, who by the way, is planning a very lovely way to kill you for this. You can say you love Elain all you want but…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She smirked.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think there’s someone more important that you need to convince tonight.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The door opened behind him and Azriel turned. Lucien Vanserra stared at him, untamed fury in his gaze.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Nesta smiled, “Okay well I’m going to leave the two of you alone for a little girl talk. Have fun!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She left through the door, a smile playing at her lips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Listen I can explain-” Azriel started</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shut your mouth. After tonight, you’re a ghost, you don’t go near her, or the priestess Gwyeth Berdara. You disappear from her love life forever, you can stay friends but your shadow in her love life.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why do you care so much? I thought you were with the firebird queen?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Elain is my mate, bond accepted or not. Someone had to do this and I’m sure no one in your little friend group would particularly like what you’re doing to poor Elain and Gwyn, none of them would actually do anything about it. That’s why Nesta got me.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So what? You’re going to blood duel me?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, I’m not going to duel you. That would be a waste of everybody’s time.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then why are you here? I think you don’t get that Elain doesn’t like you. She likes me and I love her!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A small devious smirk came to Lucien’s face, “But she doesn’t really know who you are.” He paused, “Yet.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lucien stared at Azriel for a second before moving to leave. Angry, Azriel grabbed Luciens collar,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You can’t tell her-” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lucien punched Azriel, he fell and smashed his head on the bedside table. He stood back up quickly and grabbed a heavy vase and threw it at Lucien. Lucien ducked and it missed, smashing into the wall behind him. Before Lucien could get up, Azriel tackled him into the wall and they both fell to the floor. Azriel grabbed Lucien and heaved him up and threw him up against the wall. Azriel’s hold slipped and Lucien used this to overpower him, he grabbed Azriel’s collar and spun him and threw him down onto a table, it smashed under the weight. Lucien managed to pin Azriel down and hovered above him, he raised his arm and punched Azriel in the face. Lucien grabbed Azriel and yanked him up to look at him by the collar.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“STAY AWAY FROM FUCKING MATE!” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span>Lucien let Azriel go, he slumped down, panting. Lucien stood up, still angry, and left the room with Azriel still lying in pain on the floor.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>